


Life

by dahanisafanficnerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahanisafanficnerd/pseuds/dahanisafanficnerd





	Life

Why is she living? Why does she keep breathing? The thoughts of suicide a frequent- if not- constant companion to her days. She has no purpose to live. She has parents, she supposes, whom she has to support one day, but she's a month away from her 25th birthday and never have an actual job before. She could feel with dread the windows of opportunities closing all around her - just one soul in billions -, her dreams, desire, and goals shattered all around her, she doesn't know how to live, she has no aspiration, what she sees in front of her is not hope but pain, humiliation, poverty, loneliness. Then why doesn't she try? What's the purpose of trying if everyday she feels a day away from throwing herself off a bridge and yet she's too fearful - a trait she comes to know as a the dominant ruler of her heart- maybe one day will push her beyond fear. She thought of human motivations: other people, money, prestige, respect. What does she want? She doesn't like people - sometimes she hates them. Being with people doesn't motivate her. She never feels a sense of belonging.


End file.
